Conversation in a Hospital Room
by marshallsaredead
Summary: I try not to smile back because I have to pretend to hate you because of the hurt you caused me. You don't know that hating you is something I can't do. I could never hate you. [Clark & Lana] ONESHOT
1. Chapter 1

**Conversation in a Hospital Room**

My eyes stirred open as I heard voices outside my room. I could make out one of the voices as Lex and the other as someone familiar. I heard, "Fine, just ten minutes and you're done".

The door opened slightly, and you come in causing butterflies to start flutter around in my stomach. I'm curious as to know why you're here.

"Clark," I say. You smile politely. I love it when you do that. It makes my world go la-la. I try not to smile back because I have to pretend to hate you for the hurt you caused me. You don't know that hating you is something I can't do. I could never hate you. I still love you, and I can't seem to let go no matter how much I try to lie to myself and others.

"Lana, hi. How are you doing?" you ask. "I'm doing good," I reply back. I don't know what to quite say and it seems like you don't either.

"What are you doing here?" I ask in a slightly harsh tone. I don't know why I must act like a bh around you, but it's the way words come out of my mouth nowadays.

"Just wanted to see how a friend was doing, that's all," you say nervously. Did you know, I always loved it when you became nervous like that. I always thought it was cute and kind of sexy.

"A friend?" I repeat. I'm shocked at why you would call me your friend. After all, I don't treat you with respect, I don't act like your friend, and I most certainly do not call you my friend because I don't think of you as just a friend. To me, you are more than just a friend. You're a lover, someone so significant to me that you have this profound effect on me.

"We're friends, right?" you ask with an eyebrow raised. I force a smile and say, "Yeah, just friends"

I sigh and there's an awkward silence between us now. You start to leave, but my voice calls you back.

"Don't leave me, Clark," I plead. I'm desperate for some company. I know there's always Lex or Chloe, but there's never Clark. I'm not going to let my chance slip away. If Lex has a problem with me talking to Clark, then he'll have to deal with it. I'm a big girl, and I can handle myself. I don't need him to make decisions for me.

Anyways, you smile and walk towards me again. You pull out a stool. I take your hand and hold it for a while. I rub it softly with my thumb.

"We need to talk Clark. And this time, it's nothing but the truth".


	2. Chapter 2

I wondered what she wanted to say. I also wondered whether she was going to nag me about telling her my secret. I hope she doesn't. But guess what; I don't have such good karma, either. I just don't want her to think that this secret of mine is some small, petty matter. It's big, and it'll have its consequences if I tell her.

"Why can't you tell me everything?" Lana asked. I sighed. Lana lowered her eyes.

"Lana, believe me when I say this, but I really would love to tell you if I could. I can't. You just wouldn't understand," I say. I've said this a million times before but she just doesn't seem to listen.

"I wish I could," was all she could say. I guess I just sort of shrugged. The next question I heard was, "Why do you lie to yourself so much?"

I looked up at her. Lana's face was staring hard at mine, and I just couldn't help but wonder; do I make myself so obvious that I still love her?

"I don't get it," I lied. "Why do you keep telling yourself and others that you don't love me, when really you do?" she asked.

"That's a big assumption you know," I said. Her face kind of flushed. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"What I meant is, how can you assume that I still love you? Didn't I tell you I didn't?" I said. I know it's kind of harsh to say at the moment, but I didn't want to seem like a fool.

"I didn't know you were serious," Lana said. I really got to her then, I could tell.

"Lana …" I stretched out her name. "I don't recall me saying I didn't love you in this conversation," I admit. If she wants the truth, then fine, she'll get it. Because the truth is, I still love her and always will.

"What are you talking about?" Lana said. "Do you still …"

I leaned forward and kissed her softly. She hesitated at first, but then wrapped her arms around my neck. The kiss was interrupted with Lex coming in the room.

We both must've looked at Lex like we were innocent, and nothing happened, but something did.

"I'm gonna let you two talk then," I said, walking out. I heard Lana's voice call behind me, but I didn't look back.

If Lana wanted to remain with Lex, then let her. I can't stop her, and if she wanted to then I have to let her. If she wants to ride the roller coaster with me again, then that's her choice. But for now, I have nothing to worry about. Everything is going just fine, and that's all that matters now.


End file.
